Silver lies and Gold promises
by doomedBlood
Summary: Some of the trolls and kids come to the human world well the others try to get them back and get them to remember.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok… Soooo, I know most of the people hear DIDN'T reach God Tier but they have to have for the story to work just like Dave CAN'T be God Tier in this… Sorry. This is also really short because it's just the prologue. Enjoy!**

Your name is Karkat Vantas. Before this cursed game you had a pretty normal life besides the fact that you were and still are a mutant blood. You had a matesprit, Sollux Captor, and a morail, Gamzee Makara. Now you're stuck on this a stupid meteor with your friends and four stupid humans, your morail has gone crazy and killed your friends, Nepeta, and nearly killed Equius, you watched your matesprit die, come back to life, get blinded and then you dropped him down the stairs so he lost his teeth, Eridan went wacko and killed Kanaya and Feferi (he also blinded Sollux), Vriska killed Tavros, Aradia blew up and now she's a fucking God Tier fairy, Vriska, Gamzee, Eridan and Equius all died and reached God Tier as well, all the humans but Dave also reached God Tier. Oh, yeah and you died and reached God Tier. You have come to a conclusion. Your. Life. SUCKS!

You are peacefully sitting on a counter in the lab watching your matesprit getting taut by his morail, Terezi, how to use his senses of smell, taste and hearing to "see". Sollux is actually kind of cute fumble around slightly, not that you'd ever say that out loud. You feel a pang of sadness in your chest when you see the empty eye sockets where their used to be gorgeous orbs of red and blue.

"KK!" You hear the nickname Sollux gave you being called. "You smell like cherries!"

You instantly feel another pang of sadness at the loss of his lisp and it hurts even more since you know it's your fault. You feel like you're going to cry as he grins at you like a little kid who just found some candy. He walks over to you and stands between your legs. His hands move to your face and suddenly his smile turns into a worried frown. His thumb moves to your cheek and wipes away tears you didn't realize you were crying. Your hands find their way to his chest and fist the front of his t-shirt, pulling him closer so your forehead rests against him. His arms wrap around your waist and hold you tight.

"What's wrong, KK?" he whispers softly, cradling you in his arms. Your wings flitter at the nice sensation of being held by your matesprit. Bright red wings to match bright red blood. You **are **the knight of blood after all. "What's wrong?" he repeats kissing the top of your head.

"I-i-i-it's n-nothing." You hiccup wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispers holding you tight to his chest. You hear a cackle and a wolf whistle. "Fuck off, TZ." He growls and you let out a watery laugh.

Then you hear a piercing scream.

All three of you head in the direction of the scream. When you arrive you see Aradia holding Dave. Aradia looked unhurt but in her arms Dave was bleeding out. You see Sollux and Terezi run to Dave's side since Sollux, Dave and Terezi had been pretty close. You suddenly have a very bad feeling in the pit of your stomach.

= = = = = = = Karkat: be Aradia Megido.

You are now Aradia Megido and your matesprit is currently dying in your arms. You and Dave had been walking hand in hand through the halls of the meteor when out of nowhere there was a flash of silver and gold. Then a girl was standing in front of you. She had long red hair that fell over her shoulders and down to her hips. She was wearing a black t-shirt with an evil smiley face in white on the front, her jeans were white with what looked like bloodstains and rips on them and her converses were black, she had freckles and pixy-like features but what stuck out the most were her eyes. They seemed to be alternating from silver to gold to black to white. She smiled evilly at you before winking and stabbing Dave through the chest with her silver and gold dagger. You screamed and she disappeared. You cry harder as you hold Dave to you. You vaguely notice most of your friends arriving but right now you're focused on Dave. That is until you hear a scream.

"TZ!"

You look up to see Terezi on the ground surrounded by a puddle of teal blood and silver and gold sparks appearing behind-

"SOLLUX!" You scream in warning. He turns to you and you hear Karkat scream as the blade pierces Sollux's chest. He yells in pain before falling over. You see the girl standing there smirking.

"Goodbye." she says before disappearing in a blinding flash of silver and gold.

When you can see again you realize Dave, Terezi and Sollux's bodies are gone. More tears fall down your cheeks as you cry even harder you are soon joined as your friends start crying, Karkat the loudest.

He is dead. Your matesprit is dead.

= = = = = = Aradia; be someone else.

You sit up in bed. You have just woken up from an unsettling nightmare of you dying. You are Dave Strider and you are currently in your bedroom in Houston. You are 18 and have just graduated high school. You will be starting at the University of Toronto in two weeks.

**A/N: Welp! Who is this mysterious girl? What happened to Dave, Terezi, Sollux and maybe even more people? You will find out soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

Your name is Dave Strider you are 18 years old. You go to the University of Toronto and have very few friends. You have a mom named Roxy and a dad named Dirk but they live in Houston. As previously mentioned you have very few friends actually you have NO friends. Your mom is always telling you to get a friend so you aren't alone for your first year at university. It is currently 11:30 pm. What will you do?

====== Dave: Go to sleep you have your first classes tomorrow.

You decide it's time for you to go to sleep and head to your bed. Your roommate is late and is supposed to arrive tomorrow. So you have the whole room to yourself until 6:00 o'clock in the morning. You burrow yourself under the red blankets of your bed and close your eyes. You drift off almost instantly.

_You see yourself standing in some sort of computer lab. You look to be sixteen years old, wearing a white t-shirt with red sleeves and what seems to be a broken record printed on the front, your faithful aviator shades and black jeans. You look around the rest of the room and see 3 more people; a girl with red glasses, a short grumpy boy and a boy with empty eye sockets. The grumpy boy is sitting on the eyeless boy's lap well the girl stands behind them._

_"DAVE!" You hear a female voice call happily and suddenly there's a gorgeous girl in 16 year old you's arms. She is some sort of fairy girl with long black hair, grey skin and horns._

_"Sup?" Other you asks her._

_She giggles. "Nothing much, you?"_

_"Oh you know, just kissing my sexy girlfriend." Young you says kissing the girl. That makes her giggle._

_"You're so cute!"_

_You smile as you watch other you and the fairy girl kiss again. You know it's just a dream but it feels so real as if it actually happened. "Dave~" a voice suddenly whispers. It's the girl's voice but she isn't talking. "It's time to wake up!"_

Your red eyes open wide. You yawn and hurry to check the time. It's 5:00 AM. You sigh you still had half an hour before your alarm went off to get you up so you have enough time to get ready before your roommate got here.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" A voice giggles. You jump twenty feet in the air cursing. You turn your head to see... THE FAIRY GIRL! She was sitting on your desk dressed in the same red pajama-ish outfit she was wearing in your dream.

"Hey Dave!" She smiles. "Long time, no see!"

You just keep gawking at her. She had wings. She had. Fucking. Wings. WTF.

"Uhg." Smooth Strider. Did you just seriously say "ugh" to a sexy fairy girl? Smooth.

She giggles smiling wider. "I see you're as cute as ever!"

What. The. Fuck. Was. Going. On.

Her smile falters. "I know you don't remember me." She says. "I'm Aradia." She introduces herself.

"You were in my dream." You say eyes wide.

"Not dreams, Dave, memories." She smiles softly. "I missed your red eyes, there so pretty."

Wait eyes... Fuck your shades! You reach for the table and pick up your shades. "Yes." You say. "I have freaky mutant eyes! I'm messed up."

"Dave." She giggles. "I have fairy wings and my eyes are red too."

Oh yeah you forgot you were talking to a fucking fairy and she was right her eyes were dark red.

"Umh, alright." You mutter awkwardly. "What are you exactly, Megido?"

Her grin pretty much splits her face open.

"How do you know my last name?" She smirks.

"You told me." You deadpan.

"No I didn't. I said my name was Aradia! I never said it was Aradia Megido!" Her smirk was HUGE.

"What the fuck?" You exclaim. How do you know her last name? "What are you? Who are you? And what the fuck do you want?"

She smiles. "I'm Aradia Megido, I'm a troll who reached God Tier and I want you to remember."

You stare at her. "Remember what?"

"Your life."

What was going on? Why was this chick so familiar? Why did you suddenly feel like you knew what a troll and god tier meant? What the fuck was happening?

Her dark red wings flitter slightly and you suddenly have the urge to hug her. You manage to repress that urge.

"You should hurry and get ready your roommate should be here soon."You'll like him. He's like you. One of the seven people who can see us."

"Us who's us?" You ask puzzled.

"Me and our friends; Karkat, Equius, Eridan, Gamzee, Vriska, John and Rose."

"Oh."

You turn to your clock and realize your phone went off fifteen minutes ago. You turn it off and go to the bathroom, shower, get dressed and walk out to chat a bit with fairy girl or Aradia.

"So if you want me to remember my life, tell me a bit about it." You say curiously.

"Well, your name is Dave Strider; you were born in Houston, Texas. You were raised by your 'bro' who was actually your father. You have a sister named Rose Lalonde who was raised by your mother. You didn't know she was your sister until you played sburb. Rose is dating your best bro, John Egbert. You were pretty close with two trolls, Terezi Pyrope and Sollux Captor but Sollux's matesprit Karkat Vantas and you didn't get along very well. You and your friends, John, Rose and John's sister Jade Harley, played a game called sburb that-" she was cut off by a loud yell.

"OH FUCKING CHRIST!"

You rush to your dorm door and open it wide to find a boy and a girl lugging boxes. The boy had ran into something and yelled. The girl has shoulder length blonde hair, red glasses, red jeans and a black t-shirt with a teal Libra sign on it. The boy has chestnut brown hair that spikes up on the sides, freckles across his nose, grey jeans, mismatched shoes, one black, one white, a black t-shirt with a yellow Gemini sign on it, a yellow jacket with one red sleeve and one blue sleeve and what appear to be 3D glasses hiding his eyes. He also looked to be painfully skinny. The girl cackles. "You ok, mister appleberry blast?"

"I'm fine TZ." He snaps at her.

"Hey." you interrupt. "Dorm 413?"

"Yep." He grumbles. "You my new roommate?"

"Yeah. I am Dave Strider and if I'm your new roommate you must be mine?" You say raising an eyebrow.

"No shit."

"Au contraire I AM the shit."

"Wow."

"What's your name?"

"Tholluckth Captor."

"I'm Terezi Pyrope!" The girl with him piped in.

"Sollux Captor and Terezi Pyrope?!"

"Yeah, why do you thound tho thurprised?"

"It's nothing it just sounds familiar." You say giving a small smile before grabbing a box and bringing it into the dorm. Aradia had said Sollux and Terezi had been close friends of yours and that they could see the fairy people as well. You briefly wonder if they have people following them around too.

That's when you heard the screech of rage.

A/N: YAY SOLLUX, DAVE AND TEREZI AREN'T DEAD! Aradia mentioned SEVEN people. Whoever can guess who the seven are get's to give me a suggestion I will almost CERTAINLY use and a hug from there favorite Homestuck character!


End file.
